


Birds of a Feather

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Allosexual, Aromantic Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Aromantic Relationship, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, aromantic Wes Janson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Aromantic Wes has an attack of guilt after sleeping with Hobbie - who turns out to befarmore understanding that he expects.
Relationships: Wes Janson & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For a comment_fic prompt: "author's choice, any aromantic (canon or fanon)/any, realising they don't have to have a romantic relationship to become lovers."

Things happen in the high following a successful mission. Things like sleeping with your wingmate. Things like sleeping with your wingmate you have previously not been sleeping with for very specific reasons.

Wes watches Hobbie sleep – he’d fallen asleep immediately after the act, and isn’t that endearing? – guilt and inadequacy siphoning away nearly all the pleasure he’d felt not long ago. This was wrong. Not the sex, Wes is no prude, but the fact that he can’t offer more than that.

Hobbie shifts, blinking his eyes open with a dopey smile that turns to a frown when he sees Wes’s expression. “Whazza matter?” he slurs.

Wes can’t do anything but be honest now. He should have said something before. “I took advantage of you.”

Hobbie’s frown deepens as he sits up, a little more awake now. “What?”

“I took advantage by having sex with you without warning you first that that’s all it could ever be,” Wes blurts.

“I was a fully consenting participant, if I recall correctly. And it’s not like taking someone to bed is tantamount to a marriage, Wes.”

Wes lets out a heavy breath, looking away. “Well, good, because it’s not like that’s something I can have either.”

“Wes, I want to understand what you’re telling me here, but I need you to use your words.”

Wes laughs without humor. “A good wingmate should be able to practically read my mind. But you’d never get this anyway.” At a look from Hobbie, he takes a deep breath and plunges. “Fine. I can’t love. And I don’t mean I’ve been hurt before or I’m afraid of commitment. I actually can’t. I’ve tried. I’m just...missing the required pieces.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Hobbie breaths. “Are you aromantic?”

Everything in Wes freezes up. He’s never heard another person say the word aloud before. “You’ve heard of it,” he says numbly.

He can’t read the look on Hobbie’s face as it flits from one emotion to another. Finally, Hobbie says, “Well, yeah, considering I am too.”

“You’re…?”

“Aro,” Hobbie clarifies. “Aromantic.”

Wes doesn’t know what to say. He thinks his mouth might be hanging open.

“I never knew you were too,” Hobbie says softly. “All this time...”

Wes nods slowly, not knowing what to say.

“Do you feel bad about having sex with people you can’t love romantically?” Hobbie asks gently, as if the answer isn’t obvious.

Wes tries not to flinch. “Sometimes. It’s worse with you. You mean more to me than most.”

Hobbie’s gaze is fond. “You’re a good man, Wes. This doesn’t change that. Sex without love happens every day all over the galaxy. As long as it’s consenting adults and no one is being deliberately mislead, it’s fine, whether any of the participants are aro or not. You’re allowed to enjoy sex without a romantic relationship.

Wes blinks back emotion, not having realized how much he needed to be assured of those things.

“And because I think you need to hear it,” Hobbie goes on, “no, you didn’t do anything wrong with me today. I wanted you too. We had fun making each other feel good. And though the ball is in your court as to what you’re comfortable with, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. Even on a continuous basis.”

Wes’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

Hobbie chuckles gently. “It never occurred to you that one can have an ongoing sexual relationship without a romantic one, did it?”

Wes says nothing.

“People like us break the norms. Like I said, it’s up to you, though. I’m just elaborating on possibilities.”

“I like the sound of that a lot,” Wes admits, finally starting to smile. “This was good. And even if I don’t love you, that doesn’t mean I don’t care. You’re my best friend. You’re my wingmate. I trust you with my life.”

“Right back at you,” Hobbie says warmly. “We’ll just add sex to what we already have. We’ll talk about specifics later – if anything needs to change, what exactly we’re both comfortable with, that sort of thing. But for now, I think we’ve both earned a rest.”

Wes feels a yawn coming and lets it out, loud and unashamed. “Ah, I think you’re right.”

Hobbie chuckles. “One last important question: how you feel about cuddling?”

Wes has always attached the act to romance, therefore considering it another thing he wasn’t allowed to have, but with Hobbie asking after everything he’s said… “I love cuddling.”

“Get over here then.”

Hobbie opens his arms, and Wes gladly settles into them. He falls asleep warm and secure, more at home with himself and his identity than he ever has been.


End file.
